Saint et pécheur à la fois
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Severus fait une révélation avec l'aide du miroir de Riséd. OS


_Saint et pécheur à la fois_

 **S** everus se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Le miroir de Riséd, un miroir maudit, un miroir dont il était chargé de s'occuper. Il l'avait déjà couvert d'un voile, mais juste la connaissance des pouvoirs magiques de ce miroir suffisait à le tenter de l'enlever. Il voulait voir... juste une fois de plus... cette fois-ci serait vraiment la dernière ... mais il en avait besoin... désespérément… juste un dernier coup d'œil... et puis il oublierait pour toujours ce miroir qui lui avait déjà apporté tellement de tristesse.

Il retira le voile fin du miroir et, se haïssant lui-même, poussa de profonds soupirs les yeux clos, se préparant à la suite. Le désir qui lui réchauffait le cœur, mais qui le lui brisait aussi. Finalement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

En face de lui, dans le miroir, il tenait Lily Evans, toute droite, immortalisée en femme de 21 ans pour l'éternité, à cause de lui... à cause de sa traitrise... la haine montait en lui. Soudain ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba au sol sans grâce. Le dos vouté, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, sans émettre même le moindre gémissement, se sentant pitoyable à en mourir.

L'amour qu'il vouait à cette femme morte... ses amis Mangemorts lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Tant pis pour eux. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime, se dit-il, ils ne comprennent pas la signification de l'amour, du vrai. Et si elle ne méritait pas ses sentiments après l'avoir largué ? Après s'être marié son pire ennemi ? L'amour, c'était aussi l'empathie. Une autre chose, pensa-t-il, que mes soi-disans amis ne connaitront jamais.

Il comprenait parfaitement que pour elle, c'était insupportable de rester amie avec quelqu'un qui pensait que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas égaux aux Sang Purs. Cependant, elle l'avait supporté pendant si longtemps sans trop se plaindre (par empathie évidemment), jusqu'au moment où il l'avait appelée Sang de Bourbe devant leur classe entière (la scène avait dut être aussi humiliante pour elle que pour lui, constata-t-il avec le recul). Elle avait dû enfin faire appel à sa fierté et elle s'était empressée de le larguer. A l'époque, il ne ressentait que de la tristesse et de la haine (Envers elle ? Envers lui-même ? Il ne savait plus), mais maintenant, il ne ressentait que de la compassion.

 _Elle m'aimait_ , il s'en rendit compte enfin, se noyant dans ses souvenirs. _Elle m'aimait !_ La réalisation était comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une autre vérité, une vérité beaucoup moins réjouissante : il n'avait pas mérité son amour, non plus, à l'époque.

Il se sourit, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il lui semblait. Tant pis si elle ne méritait pas mes sentiments, se dit-il, je n'avais pas mérité les siens non plus à l'époque.

Nous sommes à égalité maintenant.

Egalité.

 _C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu entre les Nés-Moldus et les Sang Purs. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'aurais pas pu te le donner._

 _Potter, par contre... Lui, il t'avait tout donné._ (Severus essayait de penser clairement malgré la colère qui montait en lui à ce nom maudit.) Il était un Sang Pur qui, malgré la guerre qui déchirait le monde de la magie, avait choisi d'épouser une Née-Moldue comme elle. Sans statut, sans fortune, sans rien à part sa gentillesse et son intelligence. C'était difficile de comprendre comment un homme qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir avait pu être le sauveur d'une autre personne. _La vie, elle est vraiment bizarre_ , se dit-il, arrêtant d'essayer de comprendre celle-ci. _La nature des hommes est encore plus incompréhensible._

Il soupira, mais il se leva du sol d'un nouvel élan. Un sentiment fort et pur lui traversa le corps. Il renaquit en cet instant. _Tu l'avais choisi parce qu'il a pu te donner tout ce que tu désirais_ , pensa-t-il, comme pour retenir cette information, cette révélation tout à fait inattendue et douloureusement évidente à la fois. _L'émotion peut rendre aveugle_ … mais désormais Severus voyait clairement, sans un voile noir lui barrant la vue. _C'était ma faute. Pas la tienne, Lily._

 _Je suis désolé. Mais à partir de maintenant, je respecterai ton choix. Je ne pardonnerai jamais Potter, mais je t'ai déjà pardonné et je t'aime toujours, je t'aimerai pour toujours, inconditionnellement, quoi qu'il se passe, parce que tu m'avais aimé une fois de la même manière._

 _Je ne pardonnerai jamais ton mari parce que ce qu'il m'a fait est impardonnable, avoue-le. Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre (même si j'ai déjà fait pire, je lui en veux toujours, je lui en voudrai pour toujours)... je le dirais à ta place parce qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est la vérité, la vérité abominable, que tu as choisi un homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer… au risque de me trahir moi-même, de me cracher en pleine figure, je t'avoue quand même : je comprends ton choix._

 _Par amour pour toi, je veillerai sur le petit Harry Potter. Mais par la haine de James Potter, je ferai de sa vie un enfer comme celui que son papa a fait de la mienne, pour qu'il puisse lui raconter une fois au ciel comment c'_ est de souffrir chaque jour sans raison.

Et ainsi, James et moi seront à l'égalité aussi.

Egaux. Enfin. _A la fin de nos vies, égaux dans la mort même si nous ne l'avons pas été en vie._

Il remit la voile sur le miroir.

Il s'occupa du miroir et le détruit enfin. Il n'en avait plus besoin - et puis personne d'autre non plus, s'ils voulaient garder leur santé mentale, et ils en avaient intérêt.

En voyant les éclats de l'ancien miroir de Riséd étalés à ses pieds, il se sourit narquoisement, content de lui-même, pour une fois qu'il avait enfin fait une bonne chose. La destruction du miroir c'était l'intérêt d'Albus, de lui-même, même de ce petit Harry qui n'avait jamais fait de faute mais qui était, par la vie, par la loi de la nature des hommes, par Severus même, destiné à payer pour les torts de son père. Mais grâce à sa mère, il serait, à la fin de chaque jour, sauvé par sa Némésis. Maintenant, Severus commença à comprendre comment un homme pouvait être saint et pécheur à la fois.

* * *

A/N: Merci pour la correction, LycorisSnape!


End file.
